Ciel ! Mon mari !
by Cherry-Kun
Summary: C'est une poussée d'imagination à 00:45 qui a donné ceci. De l'humour, du sarcasme, de l'amour. Je résume bien. Rated M pour le langage disons... Fleuri.


**Disclaimer :** Je pourrais vous dire que tout m'appartient mais ce serait vous mentir et me mentir à moi-même. Vous savez tous qu'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Genre :** C'est dur à définir. C'est une poussée d'imagination à 00:45 qui a donné ceci. Les sarcasmes d'Harry ne seraient-ils pas les miens en fait ? Comment savoir. Je suis un peu déprimée en ce moment alors ceci à sans doute été écrit pour oublier un peu mes doutes et mes peurs. Je l'aime bien. ça me plait. A vous de voir si ça vous plait aussi.

* * *

1er Septembre. 10h50. Quai 9 3/4.

- Harry ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

- Hé, salut vieux ! ça été tes vacances ?

Une furie brune et un crétin roux. Et puis toi au milieu qui essaie d'avoir l'air un peu gêné et heureux de les revoir. Ils n'y voient que du feu.

- On t'a envoyé pleins de lettres auxquelles tu n'as pas répondues.

Elle baisse la voix en prenant un air soucieux.

- Ta famille ne t'a rien fait quand même ?

Ta famille. La bonne blague. Pour qu'ils t'aient fait quelque chose tu aurais d'abord dû être là. Tu prends une petite voix en bégayant un peu pour avoir l'air plus crétin que tu ne l'est.

- Non... Non... Ils... Ils ne m'ont rien fait. C'est juste... Je ne voulais pas les déranger avec Hedwige.

Elle a l'air ravie que tu te sois vraiment rapproché de ta famille (Hem !) et le crétin roux te fait un grand sourire agrémenté d'une tape dans le dos. Me touche pas ou je te dégueule dessus ! Du coin de l'oeil tu vois Malfoy qui te fait une grimace d'encouragement. Merci Drago ! J'en ai besoin de courage ! Tu prends l'air gêné. Genre tu es vraiment désolé d'être né et d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Si on allait chercher un compartiment avant qu'il n'y en ait plus aucun de libre ?

Ils approuvent et commencent à t'assomer de questions. Pitié, fermez-là ! Chuis fatigué moi ! Si l'autre fou furieux n'avait pas tant abusé de ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu ne t'écroules d'épuisement ça ne serait pas arrivé. Remarque qu'avec ses " mais on ne va pas se revoir avant longtemps, alors je profite un maximum ! " agrémenté d'une moue sexy, tu n'aurais certainement pas craqué. Non mais tu sais tempérer tes ardeurs toi ! Et l'autre qui t'emmerde toujours avec ses questions.

- Ta cicatrice ne t'a pas fait mal ? Tu-sais-qui ne s'est pas manifesté ?

Putain mais quelle chieuse ! Tu veux aussi savoir la couleur de mon boxer tant qu'on y est ? C'est ma vie privée bordel ! Tu ne vas évidemment pas lui dire ça. Tu ne souhaites quand même pas sa mort... Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue. Tu prends l'air Gryffondor (stupide et niais).

- Non, il m'a laissé tranquille cet été. Et tant mieux ! Avec Sirius qui est...

Et hop ! Tu verses une larme. Quel talent d'acteur ! Tu es toi-même impressionné. Oh god ! Elle prend l'air vraiment triste et désolé. Et l'autre-là, il essaie de ressembler à un babouin ou quoi ? Yeurk ! ça fait peur cette tête ! Tu essuies ta larme solitaire (admirez l'artiste !) et lui fait un piètre sourire. Si elle savait que ton parrain est en fait bien plus vivant que Mickael Jackson et qu'en ce moment il est sans doute en train de faire grimper son loup aux rideaux. Tu te demandes quelle tête elle ferait. Tiens, voilà Drago ! T'es un dieu mon pote ! Tu viens me tirer des griffes de cette... Femelle dégénérée ? Tout ça dit dans un regard. Je gère ! Oh la vache ! La posture que prend le roux ! A se pisser dessus ! On dirait un homme des cavernes ! Ah, ça commence ! Où sont les pop-corns ?

- Alors Potty, pas trop triste que ton parrain soit mort ? Je présume que tu as pleuré tout l'été en te disant que tu es un bon à rien ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as entièrement raison !

Tu prends une mine blessée.

- Dégage Malfoy !

Oh putain ! On aurait dit un cri de Néanderthalien ! Ouh là ! Et l'autre qui s'approche et qui te serre le bras. Putain lâche ! Je vais avoir des marques !

- Ne réponds pas Harry ! Il essaie de te déstabiliser.

Si tu ouvres la bouche, tu exploses de rire. Le choix est vite fait. Et Drago qui est lui-aussi au bord du fou-rire. Personne ne saurait le voir sauf toi. ça fait tellement longtemps que vous vous connaissez que tu peux décrypter toutes ses émotions, tout ses états d'esprits. Et les minuscules rides aux coins des yeux approuvent entièrement. Il sait que s'il ouvre la bouche, il est foutu. Il préfère donc s'en aller en leur lançant un sourire narquois. Et toi tu essaies de te reprendre. Tu essaies tant bien que mal de reprendre un air triste et tu te tournes vers la furie et le néanderthalien.

- Je... Je vais aux toilettes. Me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Et accessoirement te marrer comme une baleine. Néanderthal se tourne vers toi.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Ouh là ! Serait-ce une proposition ? Désolé mec, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui me fait grimper aux rideaux. Il doit se dire que tu as compris ce que tu as compris car il rajoute, les oreilles rouges comme des tomates :

- Au cas où Malfoy t'embêterait.

Ouf ! J'ai eu peur !

- C'est gentil Ron, mais je sais me défendre.

Tu sors la tête haute... Et avec l'impression d'avoir une côte petée à force de réprimer ton fou rire. **(1) **Tu t'assures de ne pas être suivi et te rends dans le compartiment des Serpentards. Tu entres, mets un sort de silence et vas t'assoeir sur les genoux de Zabbini qui n'en demandait pas tant. Tu fixes Drago qui te fixe à son tour et vous hurlez de rire tels des hyènes enragées. Ah, Blaise essaie de se déboucher l'oreille. Peut-être lui as-tu peté le tympan ? Mais là tu ris tellement que tu ne t'occupes de rien d'autre. Bon sang, ça fait du bien ! A égalité avec le sexe ! Tu vois Pansy qui lève les yeux au ciel pensant sûrement " ah ces hommes ! " Tu l'adores Pansy ! Ainsi que Blaise ! Et Théo aussi, qui se tape Seamus Finnigan, Gryffondor de son état, et qui aime ça d'après Théo. **(2) **Tu as bien ri et tu es entouré de tes amis. Que demander de plus ? Ah oui, ton homme. Mais bon. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

* * *

**(1) **Je crois que ça vient d'une fic mais je ne me rappelle plus laquelle.

**(2) **Clin d'oeil à la fic **Papillon** de **Didi Gemini. **Je pense bien que Théo et Seamus vont finir ensemble. Je l'espere surtout !

Alors ? Verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous aimeriez une suite ? Dites-moi tout ! Les lecteurs ont la parole !


End file.
